cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anacreon Province
Last Updated: February 4th, 2007 =Current Events= Peaceful times. =General Information about Anacreon Province= Basic Info Anacreon Province is a small and new nation with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Anacreon Province work diligently to produce Sugar and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Anacreon Province is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Anacreon Province has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Anacreon Province does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Anacreon Province detains individuals who participated in the slanderous comments about the government. Anacreon Province has no definite foreign aid at this time. The government of Anacreon Province will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. People Population: 314 Working Citizens Life expectancy at birth: 57.2 Years Nationality Ethnic group: British Common Folk Noun: Anacreon Plural: Anacreon Soldiers Noun: Anacreon Broodlord Plural: Anacreon Broodlords Religions Taoism: 48% (National Religion) Christianity: 43% Hinduism: 6% Other: 3% Language: English Economy Exports Imports Bonus Resources Imports - Partners Kurtopiahttp://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=103103 Quo Vadishttp://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=101207 Cykeshttp://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=99102 RussoPolandhttp://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=97302 Debt N/A Aid to Others N/A Aid to Anacreon N/A Debts owed to Fel Lot N/A Improvements None Military Nation Strength: About: 100 Ranking: About #30,000 Casualties: None =History of Anacreon Province= The city of Anacreon was named after a greek poet and developed rapidly invading its neighbours and securing its surrounding areas under the Anacreon Province. The Anacreon Kingdom eventually became a key economic power in the Imperium after it was occupied by Trantorian forces under Cleon I. Trantor ian forces executed the Monarch in the Anacreon City Square and 500 years of Imperial rule began. The Imperium was a collection of conquered states loyal to the Emperor of Trantor. Anacreon became the third largest province in the Imperium but as the power of Trantor wained, the empire collapsed and civil war ensued. Anacreon suffered badly throughout the war, however it secured its independence and re-established its own Monarchy. In about 12,119 Imperial Era, the viceroy of the Anacreon Province rebelled against the Empire and declared himself King. Economic ruin meant that the new Monarch could not maintain effective control over the population, who sought drastic policies to rebuild the Anacreon infrastructure. King Prefeco I began a series of disasterous wars against the neighbouring islands of Smyrno and Terminus. The Smyrno Offensive led to stalemate neither side retaining territory and both sides losing civilan populations. The war on Terminus however failed completely, Terminus promptly invaded Ancreon; led by their President Salvor Hardin, Terminus annexed Anacreon Terminus tried to establish Anacreon as federal state in their own peaceful Secular Republic and this worked for a short-lived period, but the economic instability soon grew extremists keen to exploit the weakness in a foreign government. This political instability spread to Terminus and only 4 months after the establishment of the Anacreon-Terminus Republic, Anacreon political extremists formed a Taoistic Totalitarianism by revolting in the twin cities of Anacreon and Seldon. Despite protests and fighting in Seldon, the Old Capitol of Terminus, where a majority of Anacreon-Terminus Christians reside, the extremists successfully overthrew the foreign government. Since then the capitol has been moved back to Anacreon City, the legal structure of the Federal Republic of Terminus has been disbanded and the nation renamed Anacreon Province. Records No records before 26-01-07 26 January 2007: Anacreon-Terminus Republic joins Orange Defense Network 1 February 2007: Anacreon Province Totalitarian State Formed category:nations Category:Member of Orange Defense Network